


The Other on My Heart

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Valentine's Day, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year. And Niall hasn't a clue what to do for his boyfriend,  Harry. Zayn and Liam seem to have it figured out and Niall would ask Louis if he wasn't busy sticking his tongue down Nick's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Fluffety fluff. Whoohoo.

Well Niall is royally screwed. 

It's not just the tests that the teachers are piling up on them.He wishes that it were that simple. 

No the problem is that Valentine's Day is coming up and he has yet to figure out what he and Harry are doing.

Naturally, he seeks his friend's wisdom.

Or lack thereof.

His first bet is to ask Liam. After all, Liam is sort of the school's softie. Fifth form, he and Zayn got into this massive fight about Liam never having time for the tanned beauty (and with Liam being the president of the student council, captain of rugby team and the coach of the nearby primary school's badminton team, and an internship at the local radio, it's no wonder that Liam is busy all the time) and neither of them spoke to each other for two whole weeks. On Valentine's Day that year, Liam managed to fill the entire gym with rose petals and candles, and the walls were full of sticky notes that each bore a trait of Zayn's the Liam was in love with. Zayn couldn't not forgive him after that, of course. They reached a compromise: Liam quite everything except for student council and the internship. Granted, leaving the young ones in the care of Louis might not have been so responsible but he had figured that Louis could use a little bit of responsibility in his insane life.

But when Niall goes to consult Liam, he looks really happy, grinning ear to ear and all that.

"Someone's tail's waggin'," Niall comments.

"Yup. Just finished booking a trip to Paris for Zayn and I. I have some of the Christmas bonus left over from my internship and there was a special discount for the couples this weekend. And my parents are frequent flyers so yeah."

Niall frowns. He bloody well can't afford to do that.

"Any ideas for me?"

"Uhm, cook a meal for you and Harry?"

The blond scoffs. "The last time I tried doing that was with breakfast after our first night together and I managed to set off the smoke detector. Me mum wasn't happy about that."

It's Liam's turn to frown. "Um, go to his step-dad's bungalow?"

"Did that for last year's Valentine's. Sex in front of the fireplace is very romantic, I'll tell you that much." He winks.

Liam blushes a pretty shade of scarlet. "Okay then. Glad that there's a proper fireplace in me and Zayn's hotel room. Have you even written a card for him yet? Or bought him roses and chocolate?"

Niall nods. "Yeah. Found this place that makes bouquets of rose-shaped chocolate. And it was a free gift with purchase so I got a sample size thing of the Givenchy eau of parfum, whichever one is the newest."

"That's a good start. I've no idea. Go talk to Louis."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me and my abs."

The Irish boy blushes. "One time! And I was drunk off my arse!"

"Still. You wanted to marry my abs and I'm never letting that go!" Liam blows him a kiss. Niall flips him off before he goes off to find Louis.

 

-

Niall wishes that he could have a do-over for the first day of his pre-school so that he could have picked a better group of friends.

He literally cannot tell when Louis' body begins and where Nick's starts. That's how much they are wrapped up in each other, physically and romantically.

"OI!" he shouts, trying to get Louis' attention. "Innocent bystander here."

Louis peers at his sideways with one eye. He smirks and sucks on Nick's tongue (and ew, Niall can see the spit-exchange happening all too well) extra hard before he speaks. "You've lost that innocence a long time ago. Don't forget that I had to talk you out of having a drunken orgy with a bunch of older uni blokes."

Nick laughs. "Need I remind you I had to do the same with those same uni chaps?"

"Babe, we were meant to be." They rub noses together and Niall is sure that he's going to throw up if they keep his up.

"Uhm, can we solve my crisis first and then go back to whatever filth you were up to?" Niall interjects.

The couple sigh in unison, which is creepy to Niall. "What is it?" Louis rolls his eyes.

"I haven't an idea what to do for Harry this weekend."

Nick grins. "Easy, Sex marathon followed by more sex."

"Um, the rest of us plebeians don't have unchafe-able dicks or arses, fuck you very much," Niall retorts. 

"Meh, worth a mention," Louis dismisses his best mate's massive concern.

They go back to eating each other's faces so Niall leaves them _before_ the clothes come off. He's learnt his lesson after a party when he'd stupidly decided to stay when Nick and Louis were sucking faces. Before he knew, those two were starkers and Niall never needed to know what Louis' sex-face looked like. He is scarred to this day.

 

-

 

"Hey babe," Niall says, covering up Harry's eyes as he pops up behind Harry.

Harry smiles and puts up a pensive look. "Hmm, is this Sean?"

"Silly, it's me," Niall plays along, unable to stop grinning for one millisecond.

"Hello love," Harry greets him, pecking him on the lips.

Niall melts into the kiss. When Harry goes to pull back, Niall grabs for the back of Harry's lips and pulls him back in for a much more satisfying kiss. He couldn't give a damn if the apocalypse were to come right now because Harry is in his arms again and all's right in the world.

(Except for the lack of a brilliant Valentine's Day plan).

Eventually, they pack up for the day and go back to Niall's house. They tried going over to Harry's but then Gemma tends to coo over every single thing that they do. And Anne, Harry's mum, is even worse. It makes Niall glad that he lives with his dad and older brother, who is seldom around ever since he's got a girlfriend of his own.

"So," Harry starts, slow and mischievous. "I hear tomorrow's pretty special."

Niall shrugs. "Yeah, I reckon."

"Is this gonna be better than last year?" Last year, Niall had spelled out, _"I love you HARRY STYLES"_ with fairy lights in front of Harry's yard and then they had danced the night away under the stars. Seeing that it is supposed to rain the entire weekend, Niall couldn't exactly pull out an outdoors surprise. 

"Of course, Haz. Gonna be the best Valentine's Day ever."

 

Yup, he was so screwed.

 

-

 

The school went by too quickly. Niall could have sworn that he was sweating over his maths quiz only a minute ago and now, he was waiting in front of Harry's locker.

He had stayed up to brainstorm any ideas for tonight but anything he could muster up was too cheesy or overdone and cliche. And Niall Horan doesn't to cliches. Like ever.

So he fidgeted with the chocolate rose bouquet and hid it as soon as he saw Harry's head in the sea of people. 

"Hey." he says, trying to play it cool.

"Hi!" Harry says, positively glowing with a smile on his face.

"'Kay, I got you something," Niall says, smiling back.

"Cool. Lemme unload the textbooks. I swear that the pages are made of rocks or summat."

Niall waits for his boyfriend to finish unloading and then makes Harry look away. He then takes out the bouquet and taps Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh, Niall," Harry exclaims, throwing his arms around Niall. "This is so pretty! And is it chocolate I smell?"

"Yup. It's made of real chocolate, just dyed to look like roses, I reckon. And there's also a packet of Haribos and stuff at the bottom of the bouquet as well."

"Aww you know me so well."

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Harry smiles indulgently before he leans into kiss Niall. It's one of those lingering ones that the movies never get quite right. Like, it doesn't matter how romantic ( _read: sappy)_ the soundtrack is. The real authenticity lies within the people and whether or not the kiss comes from the heart. And Niall knows that within these precious seconds, their heartbeats have picked up and drumming like small, quiet drums.

(Niall is still screwed royally though.)

 

-

 

The idea comes to Niall quicker than lightening.

He and Harry are lounging in the sofas, cuddling and watching an old-fashioned black-and-white film. It's a Marilyn Monroe one, _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ and Harry teases about the fact that Niall is a blond. Niall huffs and argues that he's not a natural blond and that Harry was never a gentleman.

"But we went out for at least two months before you let me in your pants," Harry pouts.

"And you squealed to Liam. A gentleman never tells, or have you forgotten?"

Harry growls and rolls them over so that instead of cuddling like a couple of newborn pups, Harry is pinning Niall down, hands gathered above his head and his hips bracketed by Harry's thighs.

"Ooh, what ya gon' do?" Niall taunts.

"Anything."

They start making out, building up the intensity. It's like any of those that they have shared in the past, wet slippery nudge of lips until their bodies are burning up with passion and lust so that they give up on finesse altogether and instead focus on getting what they want (what their hormones want, Niall should add).

And Niall looks to the telly and sees some advert for an engagement ring. 

It dawns on him that he and Harry have known each other for basically their entire lives. And they have been in love for more than half of that. (Screw those people who say that relationships in primary school don't count. They were early bloomers)

So what will a forever with Harry be like? Niall doubts that it's different from what he has going on currently.

It's a brilliant idea, and he knows that Harry will love it. 

 

-

 

It's a terrible idea.

His dad is not so supportive of his idea. 

"You're only seventeen, Nialler."

"Daaaaaaad," he whines. "I'm no askin' him to marry me, for crying out loud. I'm promising him that I'll always be by his side."

"And what's the different between that and marriage?"

"Marriage entails endless love; staying by Harry's side simply means that I'll always be his mate first, lover second."

Bobby rubs at his temples. "Love and friendship aside, you're askin' for me to drop off three hundred quid, you realise?"

Niall does his best kicked-puppy impression. "I promise to pay you back as soon as I get a job! And I'll do all the chores 'til I go off to uni! Swear on me life, cross my heart and hope to die."

His father sighs. "Fine. But only because I know how much you love that boy."

"Thank you, dad. Knew you'd see the reason eventually."

 

-

 

"You're making me nervous," Harry says.

Niall laughs. Okay, so maybe telling Harry to dress smart and show up to a sort-of fancy restaurant was not the least unnerving thing he's asked his boyfriend to do. But he was gonna promise Harry a lifetime of love and friendship, he might as well as do it in fashion, yeah?

Which explains his black dress shirt and dark-wash jeans. Harry is wearing a white button-up and black jeans that are way too tight to be legal, complete with a blazer. All Niall wants to do now is lick Harry all over and then some but he remembers that he's got other (less naked) stuff on his agenda.

"It's Valentine's Day, Hazza. It's not a real one without a romantic and stupidly expensive dinner out. And don't worry, me mate Darragh works here and he can let me use his employee discount."

Harry smiles. "If you say so."

The music in the background is soft and oddly erotic. Niall makes a mental note to check up on the restaurant because why would a semi-formal restaurant play that sort of music?

Their food takes its time arriving but Niall and Harry fill up the time with conversation that flows as easy as the Niagara Falls. They know each other so well yet they never seem to run out of topics to discuss. Harry knows that Niall has been working on picking up drumming as well as guitar and asks him how it's going. Niall answers that it's going swell, fingers stroking over the velvety outside of the box.

Too soon, their dinner arrive, right after their server pours some champagne for them belatedly. The champagne is too bubbly and sweet for Niall's liking but he pretends to enjoy it nevertheless. Harry's got a massive sweet-tooth so he indulges him a bit.

"So what's the occasion?" Harry inquires, green eyes piercing blue. "And don't say Valentine's or I'll pelt you with spaghetti."

Niall laughs. "Okay. Promise not to freak out?"

Harry nods and Niall fidgets a bit before he reaches into his pocket and takes out the velvet box. He slides it across the table, gauging Harry's reaction.

"Open it and look at it carefully, yeah?"

When he opens the box, tears spring up. 

The ring is simple, braided silver with a phrase engrave on the inside: _Not even forever is long enough for you and I, but I promise to hold you hand through no matter what._.

"I mean it, Harry," Niall says. "I don't know if we'll be in love for our entire lives but I do know that I will always love you. And I will never leave you, that much I can promise."

"You sentimental fool," Harry smiles through his tears. "Thank you."

"Love you, Harry. Always have.

"Me too, Nialler. I love you too."

And if that night ends with a passionate kiss and more, no one is to blame but Niall.

He didn't need help after all.


End file.
